winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Games Map Making
So you enjoy playing Survival Games, but want more variety? A greater selection of maps with ''' '''unique themes, fantastic environments, exciting battlegrounds, and carefully hidden chests? This is where you come in. We offer you and your friends on the server to make your own Survival Games maps. You can make them on the Creative server in your own world which we will set up for you, and with full access to WorldEdit. You will be able to test them, live while working on them, with a simple command, any time. After your map is done, we will give it a thorough testing, and if it passes, add it to our public map rotation, with full credit to you and the people who helped you. Rules * Your map will be built in a void world. * Players must spawn in a small starting area around the center location of the map, typically around a pile of chests. * Do not leave any gear in the world, in containers, item frames or armor stands, which players might pick up and use in the match. * Do not play maps of other players without asking them first. Map Configuration All the configuration of the map is inside the world. The spawn and credits signs must be around the spawn location. Contact us if you wish to move your spawn location to a new position. Spawn Locations (required) • Sign Code: SPAWN Set up spawn locations via signs. We recommend that you prepare around 16 spawn pads. Players will be assigned a spawn location at the beginning of the map. Once all locations are given out, it wraps around, so more than one player may share the same spawning pad if you don't provide enough. • Chests (required) Every chest that you place will serve as a loot chest and restocked automatically by the game. Do not attempt to stock them yourself. • Credits (optional)Sign Code: CREDITS To give credit to everyone who helped building your map, including yourself, put their names on signs labeled "credits" in the first line. You can have as many of these signs as you want. Testing You can test your map any time, to see if your latest changes work well with the game. Keep in mind that you need at least one spawn sign for the map to function. Test runs don't count toward our highscore. * /world save - Make sure your world is saved before you test it * /sg test - Test your Survival Games map. You have to be inside your world for this command to work. Everyone who is in the world with you will participate in the test. Getting Started Now that you've read all this, you probably wonder how to get started. Here is how. * Reply to this thread or contact StarTux in game with your plans. * Provide a project name, a theme, and world type (normal/nether/end). * Provide a list of helpers which will also get access to said world. * I will set you up with a world on the Creative server, along with the command to get there. * Start building and testing. External Links StarTux' Survival Games Map Making tutorial on the forums Category:Minigames